1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for using an enterprise-wide framework for managing the effects of changes in the business model and/or information technology environment on the operation of an enterprise. More particularly, the present invention includes an improved method and system for managing an enterprise and its information technology, to facilitate the analysis of changes on the enterprise and its information technology environment. The present invention includes an enterprise architecture with business and information technology components and defined linkages between them, which allow for the impact of changes in one component to drive the other component.
2. Background Art
The following description of the present invention is based on a presupposition that the reader has a basic knowledge of information technology (sometimes referred to as data processing) environments and the processes of designing, developing, assessing and modifying solutions within an information technology (“IT”) function. Some of these processes are described in the SI Patent and the WWPMM Patent and the Management Process Patent referenced above. These patents provide a framework for making recommendations to a business, with regard to the information technology systems required to operate the business, and the management of changes in the business, to accommodate changes in strategy and objectives and, for designing an IT solution for the business.
Such an IT solution design process inherently involves consideration of the business requirements and objectives—that is, where the business is going and what is required of it. The purpose of any IT solution is to facilitate the underlying business objectives, objectives which may be subject to change over time. The impact of a change in a business objective may require a change in the IT systems and any change in an IT system may effect the business objectives.
Many prior art system for modeling a business and its data processing involve two separate and unconnected systems. That is, there is a business system model or architecture and an information technology model or architecture and different organizations are responsible for each and each are independent of the other.
Thus, the prior art provides systems for proposing change in information technology solutions and changes in business operations which may have undesirable disadvantages and limitations that impact the effectiveness of the assessments and limit the scope and effectiveness of recommendations for improvements. Often, these changes are defined in isolation, or with focus on a single system only, which limits the understanding of the total impact of the business decisions which have been taken.